


If You Will Not Give Me Affection I Will Take It From You

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [36]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Logan isn't giving Virgil attention so he takes Deceit with him to give some love to the nerd.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	If You Will Not Give Me Affection I Will Take It From You

Virgil was desperately craving attention from his boyfriends. He asked Deceit for a hug and the ended up cuddling for a bit. He went downstairs to go get attention from Logan.

“Babe.” No response. “Baaaaabe.” Still no response from the nerd.

Virgil went back upstairs. To wallow in his sorrows and lack of affection with Deceit. And come up with a plan to give love to Logan. “Honey, Logan is ignoring me and isn’t giving me attention. We need to affection ambush him.”

“Yes. Definitely,” He offered his hand to the shorter boy, “Shall we?”

The two came into the living room where Logan was slaving away over his laptop.

Deceit sat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Logan wrapped his arm around the other. Deceit reached out and shut the laptop. “Why don’t you take a break dear?”

Logan smiled fondly at his boyfriend, setting the laptop on the coffee table. Once logan relaxed again Virgil walked over and sprawled out over their laps.

It hardly took Logan a single second for him to realize he had been trapped in affection. “You two are insufferable and extremely lucky that I love you.”

“Say whatever you want Lo,” Virgil yawned gripping Logan’s waist about to pass out, “But you know you love it.”

Logan smiled a small, but genuine smile. “That I do.” He kissed Deceit’s cheek and ran his finger’s through Virgil’s hair.


End file.
